Grzywa to nie wszystko/Transkrypt
:Filthy Rich: Hm, z tego co widzę, to nie tylko ja kupuję kwiaty na Dzień Matki w ostatniej chwili. :Bon Bon: Jest ich tak dużo, które wybrać?' :'Tłum: się :Rose: Spokojnie, wszyscy państwo zostaną obsłużeni! :Bon Bon: Jak?! :Rarity: Ja radziłabym dobierać kwiaty pasujące do koloru grzywy. To podkreśli intencje i uroczysty charakter okazji z której są wręczane.kwiaty Bon Bon :Lily Valley: Super! :Rose:Dobieranie pod kolor to był świetny pomysł Rarity! Dobrze, a co mogę zrobić dla ciebie? :Rarity: Potrzebuję dwunastu bukietów lawendy, na sesję z Photo Finish na temat Najpiękniejszych Grzyw Equestrii. Tak, rozumiem, ale to dla Vanity mare. Będę prezentować swoją grzywę, i kolorystyka odegra ważną rolę. :Rose:Wszystko dla ciebie, Rarity. :Rarity: Czy masz może jeden większy? Jeśli wiatr będzie wiał z jednego kierunku, to wzmocni efekt wizualny. :Pan Breezy: Nie mam.. Emm, ale mogę ci zrobić! Chociaż mam kopyta pełne roboty... :drzwi :świst :Rarity: Hmm. I Podobają mi się rozwiane grzywy, ale inne kucyki może wolałyby to zobaczyć, zanim poczują. :drzwi :Rarity: Moja grzywa spływająca z szezlonga, taka jest moja koncepcja. Ale liczyłam na nieco inne kolory. Czy mógłbyś mi zrobić żółte obicie? Potrzebuję barwy, która kontrastuje z tą. się :"Chelsea Porcelain": Och, gdyby te meble miałyby inne kolory, to kupiłabym kilka od razu. :Davenport: Hmm... Sprzedaż słabo idzie... Będą inne kolory! :drzwi :dzwonek :Rarity: Pinkie? Chcę wprawić Photo Finish w dobry nastrój, a nic tak nie poprawia nastroju, jak twoje słodko— Uuu. Czy przeszkadzam? :Pinkie Pie: Właśnie świętujemy pierwszą rocznicę pierwszych kichnięć bliźniaków! chrząknięcie ::Minął właśnie jeden rok ::Gdy ktoś tu w nosie poczuł szok ::I poszedł kich, przewidziałbyś ::charknięcie ::Kicha-rocznica to dziś! :Apsiu! Apsiu! Aaaaa-psiu! :sprayu :Rarity: kamienną miną Moje gratulacje... :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: świeczki :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – Grzywa to nie wszystko. :Rarity: wrzeszczy Pinkie! Nie mogę iść na sesję zdjęciową w takim stanie! A ta serpentyna w sprayu nie chce zejść! :Pinkie Pie: Och, dlatego że to nie jest zwykła serpentyna, tylko super-lepiąca się serpentyna! :Rarity: warczy :Pinkie Pie: Wybacz. Chyba moja kicho-rocznica była trochę za bardzo rozkichana. się śmieje :Rarity: westchnięcie Nic się nie stało, Pinkie. Z pewnością uda mi się to zmyć przed jutrzejszą sesją. skowycze A w sumie, tobie radzę zrobić to samo. :Pinkie Pie: Przydałby nam się nadzwyczajny, pieniący się szampon z odżywką do grzywy dla ciebie, iii magiczny, usuwający eliksir dla mnie. :Rarity: wzdycha Och, już wiem! Musimy złożyć wizytę Zecorze! Warzy cudowne eliksiry. Jestem pewna, że wymyśli coś dla nas obu! :Pinkie Pie: Ekstra! Bo to by trwało nie wiem ile, żeby odkleić tę super-lepką serpentynę od wszystkich ciastek. :Rarity: Ja... myślę, że jednak powinnaś je upiec na nowo. :muzyka :Rarity: Szkoda, że Zecora tak daleko mieszka. Wyprawa po szampon w środku nocy, to czyste szaleństwo. :Pinkie Pie: Myślisz, że Photo Finish zechce zrobić zdjęcia mojej grzywy? :Rarity: No, Emm... Hmm... Nie jestem pewna czy twój styl jest odpowiedni do tego edytorialu. Photo Finsh zjeździła wiele krajów w poszukiwaniu najpiękniejszych grzyw. :Pinkie Pie: się :Pinkie Pie: Nawet Yakyakistan? :Rarity: Jaki nie mają takich grzyw jak my. No a ich styl? To też chyba nie jest to, czego ona szuka. :chlapnięcie :Rarity: Ale w tej chwili, mój też nie. :Pinkie Pie: Wyluzuj! Zecora absolutewnie nam pomoże! :Rarity: Może masz rację? :Rarity: Ej wy, straszne oczy! Zróbcie nam fotkę, wtedy się napatrzycie! :kreatur :Rarity: Rozmyśliłam się. Robienie mi zdjęć w takim stanie to jest to, czego chcę uniknąć! :Rarity: Myślisz, że to będzie skuteczne? :Zecora: Moje metody czasem dziwne się wydają. Ale stosuję je od wielu lat i zawsze się sprawdzają. :Pinkie Pie: Pooczyszczam wszystkie ciacha w mgnieniu oka! :Rarity: Naprawdę upiecz nowe. :Pinkie Pie: Nieee. :Zecora: Twoja grzywa rzecz jasna wymaga umycia. Daję ci szampon gotów do użycia. :Rarity: Och, to wspaniale. Tak bardzo się martwiłam, że moja grzywa nie będzie nadawała się do zdjęć. się :Zecora: Nie dziwi mnie twoje zmartwienie, grzywa to czasem duże utrapienie. :Rarity: Och! Wrr! Wiem coś o tym. :Zecora: Mycie jest łatwe, lecz sztuki magiczne mogą spowodować kłopoty liczne. :Pinkie Pie: Naprawdę? :Zecora: Och, znam ja takie opowieści, od który jeży się włos, o tym jak przez grzywę gorzki bywa los! :Rarity: Lubię ciekawe historię, ale dziś chyba nie zniosę więcej koszmarów o grzywach. :Pinkie Pie: A ja, kocham słuchać strasznych historii! chichocze :Zecora: Mogę opowiedzieć o kołtunie, których wszystkich zaraża lub o łupieżu, który całej wsi zagraża! :Rarity: krzyczy :łomot :Rarity: Echem, hmm, to bardzo interesujące. Dzięki za szampon. Pa! :Pinkie Pie: A znasz coś o lokach, które się kręcą, aż całe ciało staje się jednym wielkim lokiem? :Zecora: się Jest taka historia, dość mało znana, o kucyku co ma sklep do sprzątania :Pinkie Pie: Ooo! To całkiem jakby o mnie! Dziwne. :Zecora: Dobrze moja droga, wyjaśnię to lepiej, stąd nie sprzątniesz bałaganu w sklepie :Pinkie Pie: Jeny, Zecora, i bez ciebie to wiem. :Zecora: Parę kropli usuwa to co niechciane, ale skup się na tym co ma być wymazane. :Pinkie Pie: Nie będzie trudno skupić się na super-lepkiej serpentynie. To jedyna rzecz, którą tam widać. :Pinkie Pie: Zecora powiedziała, że wystarczy parę kropli, ale od razu może nalać więcej. Na wszelki wypadek. Pamiętajcie, żeby skupiać się tylko na serpentynie, żeby przypadkiem nie usunąć innych rzeczy. :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: się :Pinkie Pie: Łu-hu! Pianka! chichocze :Rarity: nuci Ach, co za szczęście, że teraz moja grzywa odzyska swój piękny i wyjątkowy wygląd! się, wącha szampon Hmm, nie jest to ładny zapach, ale liczy się efekt. nuci Od razu lżej mi na gło— krzyczy :Zecora: siorbie :drzwi :Zecora: pluje :Rarity: Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że nie wytykam cię kopytkiem, ale— :Zecora: To ty Rarity? Nie rozumiem cię, wiesz że kopytkiem nie wytyka się. :Rarity: Powiedzmy, ze już rozumiem dlaczego twój szampon nie odniósł sukcesu na rynku. :kaptur :Rarity: Och! Jeny, Zecora, mogłabyś przynajmniej udawać, że nie jest aż tak źle. :Zecora: Bardzo mi przykro, ale wiem co zrobiłaś. Wczoraj niechcący eliksiry zamieniłaś. :Rarity: Och, całe szczęście! Myślałam, że twój szampon wywołał u mnie przedwczesne łysienie. :Zecora: Nie, włosy twoje wypadać zaczęły, gdy się przypadkiem ze zmywaczem zetknęły. :Rarity: się Och, co za ulga. Och, proszę zrób na to jakiś eliksir i polecę. Mam jeszcze tyle rzeczy do zrobienia. :Zecora: Jak już wspomniałam temat nie jest prosty. Trudno zaczarować włosy, by odrosły. :Rarity: mamrocze Słucham? :Zecora: Myślę, że nie straciłaś grzywy na zawsze. W magii dzieją się cuda, odrośnie ci jeśli się uda. :Rarity: Je-j-j-j-j-j-jak to się uda? Ty myślisz? :Zecora: Muszę się skupić, bo jeśli pomylę chociaż jeden składnik, to będzie tragedia i tyle. Ty idź i rób co masz do zrobienia. I postaraj się nie wracać myślą do łysienia. :gwar :Rarity: wzdycha Nie ma się czym przejmować, Zecora przyrządzi lekarstwo zanim skończę sprawunki, ale nie wiem czy odważę się pokazać kucykom w tym stanie! :Caramel: dech z trudem :"Mint Flower": płacze :Rose: Przepraszam panią, ale nie dobiorę koloru, bo nie widzę grzywy. :Golden Harvest: A do mojej? :Rose: Najlepszy będzie nagietek! :Rarity: Przepraszam, a-ale to była moja kolej i ja chciałabym odebrać— :kwiatów :Golden Harvest: Cudnie! :Merry May: Teraz ja! :Klientka: 'Na manekinie doskonale widać, że twoje wentylatory dają odpowiedni nawiew! :'Pan Breezy: Zawdzięczam ten pomysł Rarity. :Rarity: Och, jak miło to słyszeć, ja— :Pan Breezy: Nie mówię tego z grzeczności, Rarity zawsze wie jak upiększyć otoczenie. Pewnie dlatego, że sama pięknie wygląda. My, tacy trochę mniej piękni, nie mamy tego daru. :Rarity: Och, tacy mniej piękni?! :przez klientów :Davenport: Bardzo się cieszę, że podobają wam się nasze nowe kolory mebli, ale żółta sofa jest już zamówiona. :Rarity: Och, dziękuję Davenport. Emm, a czy mogłabym ją odebrać jak wszyscy pójdą? :Berryshine: Ja dam dwa razy więcej, niż ten kucyk, co zamówił żółtą sofę! :Sprinkle Medley: Trzy razy! :Rarity: Ale— może się wysłowić :Davenport: Sprzedana! :kaptura :wstrzymuje oddech :Rarity: krzyczy :Rarity: To nie do wiary jaj wszystkie kucyki cię ignorują, kiedy nie przyciągasz ich uwagi. :Twilight Sparkle: Jesteś pewna, że tak właśnie jest? :Starlight Glimmer: Zaraz. Kucyki cię ignorowały, bo masz gorszą fryzurę? :Rarity: "Gorszą"? Czy to jest gorsza fryzura?! :Twilight Sparkle i Starlight Glimmer: dech :Rarity: Do prawdy?! Czy trudno jest udawać, że nie jest tak źle? :Starlight Glimmer: Tak. :Rarity: Jeśli dziś miałam przedsmak tego, jak kucyki będą mnie teraz traktować, to nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy grzywa mi odrośnie! :Twilight Sparkle: Przykro mi, Rarity. Jestem pewna, że nikt nie chce cię jeszcze bardziej przygnębić. :Starlight Glimmer: Podobno Zecora pracuje nad lekarstwem. :Rarity: Tak, ale jeśli nawet to nie prawda, że wszyscy ignorują moją obecność, Zecora może nie zdążyć z eliksirem przed sesją! Czy nie możecie mi wyczarować jakiegoś zamiennika grzywy?! :Starlight Glimmer: Sęk w tym, że jest tak, jak Zecora powiedziała. Poprawianie grzywy magią jest— :Rarity: Trudne! Tak wiem! Wszystko jedno, zróbcie coś! :Starlight Glimmer: Ehę? :Twilight Sparkle: Och... :"Silver Medal": krzyczy :pękanie :ptaka :Rarity: To na nic! Potrzebuję prawdziwej grzywy! :Starlight Glimmer: Ale trzeba ją skądś wziąć. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Nie da się po prostu wyczarować, efekt może być katastrofalny. :Rarity: Jeszcze bardziej niż to?! :stuknięcie :strzyżenie :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha My wyczerpałyśmy nasze możliwości... :Rarity: panikuje A-ale b-bo Zecora powiedziała, że jest jeszcze szansa! :drzwi :Zecora: Nareszcie Rarity, szukałam wiedzy wszędzie i okazało się, że wcześniej byłam w błędzie. :Twilight Sparkle: Zecora, znalazłaś lek? To genialnie! :Rarity: Och, czy na zdjęciach będę miała swoją cudowną grzywę? :Zecora: O nie. Obawiam się, że grzywa nie odrośnie przed zdjęciami, ale z czasem włosy odrosną z cebulkami. Żaden magiczny lek tego nie odmieni, tylko cofnięcie czasu bieg rzeczy zmieni. :Starlight Glimmer: E-e. Obie możemy powiedzieć, że to nie dobra opcja. :Rarity: płacze :Rarity: Zawsze byłam zdania, że odpowiedni strój może pokryć jakieś inne słabsze strony. ale chcę usłyszeć waszą szczerą opinię. :Rarity: Bardzo okropnie? :Applejack, Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash: Emm... :Opal: wyje :Rarity: Och, bez przesady! Czy nikt nie może udawać, że nie jest tak źle? :Fluttershy: Możemy, em, spróbować. :Rainbow Dash: Może...? :Rarity: Dobra, jeśli któraś z was wie, co zrobić żeby ten koszmar dobrze wyglądał na zdjęciach Photo Finish w edytorialu o najpiękniejszych grzywach Equestrii, to chętnie posłucham! :Applejack: To wszystko? :Rainbow Dash: Nie ma sprawy! :Rarity: Hę? :krowy :Rarity: Ale... Nie rozumiem, Applejack. Czy dojenie krów to jest rozwiązanie? :Applejack: Zaraz wyjaśnię. Poznaj naszą nową pracownicę. :Granny Smith: Taki miałam kolor grzywy, kiedy byłam klaczką. :Applejack: Taki prosty, farmerski pomysł. :Rarity: To całkiem fajne, Applejack, ale Photo Finish najpiękniejszych grzyw. Nie czepków... :Applejack: śmiech :Rainbow Dash: To będzie super! Zaraz zobaczysz! :okrążenia :Rarity: Och, a wiesz? To wygląda naprawdę urokliwie! :Rainbow Dash: Tak! Brawo ja! :Rarity: Tylko że... na krótko. :Rainbow Dash: stęka :wiewiórek :Fluttershy: Gotowe! :Rarity: Bądźmy szczerzy, zostaje mi tylko odwołać tę sesję. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiemy, że Rarity jest w kiepskiej formie, ale nie sądziłam, że odwoła sesję z Photo Finish. :Rainbow Dash: Widziałaś jej grzywę? Tak? :Applejack: Ale to Rarity! Jeśli ktoś zamienia cytryny w lemoniadę, to ona! :Fluttershy: Ale jest trudniej, kiedy to ona czuje się jak cytryna. :Twilight Sparkle: Rozmawiamy o naszej przyjaciółce, która potrzebuje wsparcia! :pukanie :Rarity: Wejdźcie... :dzwonek :Rarity: Zamknijcie drzwi, proszę. Lepiej się czuję w ciemności... :klik :Applejack: Okej, Rarity, już dosyć tych fochów, wiesz? Posiadanie pięknej grzywy jest fajowe, ale nie tylko to się liczy! :Rainbow Dash: Właśnie! A my chcemy, że jesteś wspaniała! Z grzywą, czy bez niej. :Rarity: wzdycha Miło, że tak mówicie, ale trudno negować suche, zimne fakty. :Fluttershy: A co to za fakty? :Rarity: Że bez mojej grzywy nie mogę błyszczeć tak jak dawniej,a wszyscy traktują mnie jak smutną, żałosną osobę, którą się stałam. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, nie jesteś żałosna. Jesteś wielka! To właśnie ty założyłaś "Imperium mody". :Fluttershy: Dzięki tobie czułyśmy się wyjątkowo w twoich pięknych strojach. :Rainbow Dash: Jesteś przyjaciółką, na którą zawsze można liczyć! :Applejack: I która jest tak hojna, że obcięła własny ogon, żeby pomóc wężowi morskiemu. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiem, że chwilowo straciłaś wiarę w siebie, ale na szczęście wiarę w siebie możesz odzyskać bardzo szybko. :Rarity: Ojej, racja! Jedyny kucyk, który się dziś inaczej zachowywał, to ja! Poza tym nie błyszczy się od zewnątrz do środka! :Starlight Glimmer: Emm, Rarity, co ty robisz? :Rarity: Przygotowuję się by błyszczeć ze środka na zewnątrz! :gitary :Reszta mane 6 i Starlight Glimmer: dech :Rainbow Dash: Czad! :kwiatów :Filthy Rich: Sam jestem sobie winien. Nie powinienem kupować kwiatów bez pytania Spoiled jakie lubi. :Rose: Cóż, nie zostało ich wiele. Yyy, jaki lubi kolor? :Filthy Rich: Emm, fiolet? :Rarity: Mam propozycję! :gitary :Rose: Rarity, ten fryz jest... :Daisy i Lily Valley: obłędny! :Rarity: Dziękuję, choć obawiam się, że straciłam szansę w Vanity Mare, co znaczy, że mam kilka bukietów lawendy, których nie potrzebuję. :Filthy Rich: Ech, czy jej kolor to fiolet? :kwiatów :wentylatorów :Rarity: Mmm... Rozwiane grzywy już wychodzą z mody. Czy możesz to postawić przed sklepem? Na pewno przyciągnie klientele. :wentylatorów :Ogier: Ach! :gwar :monet :Rarity: Z sesją czy bez, nowa sofa zawsze się przyda. :Applejack: Wiesz, Rarity? Jeśli chodzi o twój wewnętrzny blask, myślę, że byłaś dziś najjaśniejszym kucykiem w całej Equestrii! :Rarity: Och, Applejack, ja tylko nadrabiam czas, który straciłam użalając się nad sobą. :Rainbow Dash: Nie wiem dlaczego aż tak się przejęłaś, twoja grzywa jest super! :Rarity: Dziękuję za to, że mi przypomniałyście, że nawet jeśli "przypadkowo" wyleję sobie na głowę magiczny usuwacz, to mogę dobrze wyglądać, o ile dobrze się czuję w środku. :Twilight Sparkle: Jak to się stało, że wylałaś na siebie ten eliksir? :Rarity: dech Pinkie! :Rarity: Jeśli ja miałam do usuwania, to znaczy że Pinkie musi mieć— :drzwi :powodzi :Pinkie Pie: Wheeeeeeee! chichocze :Rarity: ...szampon. :Pinkie Pie: Szampon? Wow! teraz rozumiem dlaczego nasze grzywy są takie sprężyste! :Rarity: Emm, wiesz? Przyniosę ci resztę eliksiru do usuwania. :Pinkie Pie: Świetnie! Hej, coś zmieniłaś w wyglądzie? :gitary :Pinkie Pie: Nowy lakier? :Rarity: Czy na pewno wygląda tak jak dawniej? :Applejack: Tak. Minęło już dużo czasu, grzywa jest w porządku. :Pinkie Pie: Uuu, jest! Wydanie Vanity Mare z fotkami najpiękniejszych grzyw w Equestrii! Masz, przeczytaj. :Rarity: Och, szczerze mówiąc po tym wszystkim co przeszłam, to już nie ma dla mnie znaczenia jakie grzywy są— :Pinkie Pie: Czytaj! :Rarity: Ale... Ja odwołałam sesję... :Applejack: Miałyśmy pogawędkę z Photo Finish... :Fluttershy: i wyjaśniłyśmy jej, ile masz w sobie piękna, w środku :stron :Fluttershy: i na zewnątrz. :Rainbow Dash: Kiedy ty błyszczałaś od środka, Photo Finish zrobiła ci parę zdjęć. :Rarity: Ja... nie wiem co powiedzieć. :Applejack: Na szczęście, ty nic nie musisz mówić. Twój styl mówi sam za siebie! :Mane 6: śmiech :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Kategoria:Transkrypty 7 sezonu